Gakuen alice (A love story)
by GraceIsGrand
Summary: Oc is Natsume and ruka's best friend join her on an adventure full of love hate and friendship this will follow the story plot line and the anime/manga is not mine only my oc's is MINE . DO NOT copy any of my work. thank you very much l also have qoutev,quizilla and watt pad so if anyone has a similar story or someone copied mine please tell me via message here.
1. Info

Name: Kumiko

Age:12

Wear: GIRLS: it's summer so the school white shirt,red and black skirt and tie,thigh high black socks with black combat boots,elbow length black gloves and the school black hat

. BOYS: the same thing except socks are to the knee and short's instead of skirt's of course

Alice: Shadow,fire and The 'alice'

Hobby:Piano and violin

Star: special

friends:Natsume and ruka

likes:ice cream and ice skating

dislikes: over happy people,pervert's

bio: Hello my name is kumiko and i've been with natsume and ruka since l was 5 we were the best of friends and now where in Alice academy l have a very fragile body so natsume and ruka are very protective of me, l have the shadow and fire alice and somehow the 'alice' it's an alice that dose anything l want it's really dangerous so l don't use it l have long black hair to the waist with dark brown streaks, soft purplish eyes and l have white skin almost like a vampire l look almost like a french doll


	2. Chapter 2

Third pov

"Natsume..." a soft anglic voice said,A boy with purple/black hair turned around with a cat mask on "Natsume where are you going?" asked a boy with blond hair and a bunny in his arm "your not escaping are you?..." the soft voice said gripping on natsume's uniform tightly "...l'll be back" the boy the mask said as he walked away "natsume..." the voice whispered "don't worry Kumiko l'll go with him" the boy with the bunny said as he called his bird friend and took off..."ah l should go in case something happen's" said the girl

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL

(outside the school)

Mikan and narumi where talking when a huge explosion had happen "hey mikan he's one of the two's youngest but most talented student of all natsume hyuuga his natrual born power is Fire" said narumi-sensei "a black cat?" said mikan "but that was going a little too far l guess" narumi-sensei said as he pulled out a bean which grew into a whip "NATSUME!" yelled the same anglic voice, the boy reacted fast he turned and pushed the girl out of the way before she could get hurt and "Natsume dont run away 3" narumi had swung the whip hitting the boy in the face knocking the mask right out, natsume had fell down "ohh l'm afriad l hurt his cute little face" narumi said winking "he..hey are you alright" mikan said reaching to the boy "Natsume" yelled the anglic voice "MOVE!" she yelled at mikan pushing her away "natsume are you alright?" asked the voice "kumiko are you ok? he didn't hurt you?" natsume ask "no l'm alright" kumiko said "then...YOU BAKA!" natsume yelled looking angry "owwww sorry" kumiko said pouting "you.. crazy teacher" natsume growled at narumi-sensei "this is the rewarding punishment for you" as narumi used his alice kissing natusme's cheek causing the boy to bluch before fainting "well mikan it's time we should go!"said narumi-sensei smiling "you too kumiko" narumi-sensei said "yo..you perverted teacher" kumiko yelled.

Kumiko pov

Naru had lead the girl and i too the waiting room "you can sit wherever you like 3 please wait here with natsume and her while l have to go report to my superiors about your enrollment" naru said smiling and winking at us, naru placed natsume on the couch before leaving l walked over to natsume and gently lifted his head, l sat down and then placed his head on my lap, stroking his hair l smiled "NARUMI ARE YOU THE ONE WHO STOLE THE GROWING WHIP SEED FROM THE GREENHOUSE" shouted someone as they opened the door "WAAAA" yelled the girl looking scared "huh l'm sorry for scaring you are you the prospective student that narumi bought l'm misaki" said the person who barged in "yo misaki-sensei" l said "oh kumiko you're here too?" misaki said "hmm l can hear because l heard that narumi was here but... sorry for interrupting you" misaki said as he was about to leave when the loud girl had grabbed onto him.

mikan pov

l was in a room with a girl and that natsume boy 'waaa Hotaruuuu where are you?' l thought when suddenly l man came into the room holding up a stick? "Damn it narumi where are you" the man said "oh sorry for interrupting" he said l grabbed into his arm "so you're saying you're really doubtful if you can trust or not?" the man said "my best friend goes to this school..when...when l think of hotaru being tortured that way l...l" l said looking scared "well clam down first from what l gather l think narumi took such mesure's to save natsume" said "huh" l asked "this boy is a repeat offender and escaping and trouble-making if he haden't been punished or fainted and had been simply bought back then if he had been handed over to the superior's he would have faced and even harsher punishment natsume was too worked up and he may have caused you injury,so what narumi did was inevitable" said l started at him and he closed his eyes "he may seem like a pervert and is often mistaking one 'a snort came from the girl' but don't worry that teacher who relied your power is not a bad guy" said as he drank his cup "by the way do you not what your alice is?" said "huh alice?" l asked clueless "l see" said staring at me "oh l forgot o ask what alice's is" l said my mouth turning into and 'o' "his alice is phenomenal alice he has the ablity to allure people with his alice regardless of gender" said "wow that is so interesting l'm one of those great people too?" l asked mr,misaki shaking him and "ummm" " WHAT KIND OF ALICE DO L HAVE?" l asked excited "that l ugh don't know" replied "ehh?" l said "narumi was the one who found it so you will have to ask him and l must leave now" said getting up "ah by the way what's this mask for" l asked curiously "that's-" started when "a alice prevention mask it will completely seal the alice of the user this mask is reserved for punishment of dangerous people there are some student that pose's risk so it's easier to mark them" a soft but cold voice said l turned around to see a doll? no a girl she had black hair and purplish eyes "hime" l whispered looking at the pretty girl "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT" "ah someone must be breaking into the greenhouse l'm sorry but l must leave now ah! and if natsume wakes up before anyone comes press that red button you must do it!" the sensei said seriously

third pov

Then there was left 3, 2 girls and a boy it was quite mikan had sat down on the ground in front of the girl and boy and opened an album kumiko had felt natsume move and moved some hair out of the way "natsume" kumiko whispered slowly the boys eyes opened to revel two red orbs staring at her own "your up" kumiko broke into a gentle smile and hugged the boy the boy had hugged back and relies-ed that there was another in the room he grabbed one of mikan's pigtails and flipped her on the couch "answer me in 5 seconds if you don't l'll burn your hair who are you?" asked natsume "CRASH" the window was broken and it reveled a boy with blond hair "ow" said the boy "your late ruka" natsume stated "geez and whose fault do you think that is natsume" ruka said as he got up from the broken glass "what are you doing?" ruka asked as he just noticed natsume sitting on mikan " she was here when l woke up so was kumiko she refuse to revel her identity" natsume said "kumiko.. geez you followed natusme and who s she?" ruka said pointing to mikan "no clue" natsume said "natsume" kumiko said standing near ruka "she won't obey me at all so l thought l'll make her cry"said natsume "why don't you use your alice?"ruka said "too tired"natsume said as he tried to take off mikan skirt soon a bunch of footsteps cam "someone's coming" kumiko said "oh crap" natsume muttered "bam" the door was shot opened "MIKAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" narumi yelled panting a bit "NATUSME RUKA!"yelled misaki behind narumi "see ya polka dot panties"natsume said sticking his tongue out and holding a pair of underwear as he couldn't get her skirt "AH" mikan said looking shocked natsume there the pants down and wrapped an arm around kumiko's waist before jumping.

*IN THE CLASSROOM*

kumiko pov

l was sitting with nex to natsume and ruka,ruka was petting his bunny and having some tea while l was reading OHSHC with natsume we were about to go on the next page when the teacher had started talking "erm this is our new friend mikan sakura everyone please be nice to her" the teacher said looking nervously "hi l'm mikan sakura it's nice to meet ..." the loud girl said when everyone started to throw rubbish at her " ..well your is at the b.b..back" the teacher said 'at the back? where we are?' l thought "hai" mikan yelled she slowly started to walk up the stairs looking at everyone who glared at her she walked to were we where but couldn't tell who we where because of the manga book that was covering our face "hi it's nice to meet you" the loud girl said smiling natsume pulled down the book and stared at her, then she had the face of reconsign "oh it's you" natsume said bluntly and bored "..." the loud girl looked shocked "that polka dot panties girl who are you" natsume said "ah PERVERTED MOLSTER! and why do you have such a pretty girl in your captive?" the girl said pointing to natsume and pulled kumiko up with her "hey let go" l said struggling against her "what are you blabbering on about? a molester someone with a sleazy ulterior motive as if i'd have a sleazy ulterior motive on you."natsume said "put kumiko down!" ruka yelled looking angry l suddenly felt a pain in my chest area and started coughing something was stuck in my tho rt "na..nat..natsume .. " l coughed out "KUMIKO!" ruka and natsume yelled "sh*t ruka where's that needle?"natsume asked running to kumiko who was on the floor "here natsume" ruka said running after him they came closer to me and natsume took my arm he injected the needle and soon l felt better l slowly drifted of to sleep. Third pov "You ugly girl look at what you have done" natsume said harshly to mikan "it..it 't my fault" mikan said panicky "so..soo you apologies you moron for what you have done to me" mikan yelled angrily "hey you new girl ..which how you talk to and Hime-sama" a boy with nearly shaved hair clutching his fist he held it up making mikan flow up "stop it everyone" yuu the president who had glasses of the class say running near the group "stop him himuka! how can you do this to a powerless girl" yuu yelled looking pale "oh there's no need to stop l thought she was one of us so l wa listening quietly but she's been badmouthing natsume and ruka" said a girl with green hair that looked like green seaweed "shouda!" yelled yuu "this is almost to kind" shouda said "... let her down" natsume said "YES !" "mikan are you alright?"asked yuu "yo polka dot's what kind of alice do you have?"asked natsume "phht" mikan stick ed her tough out "come to think it what is my alice? the teacher's said l have my alice but l haven't seen the sings of being one am l really an alice?" koko the mind reader is said reading mikan's mind "unbelieving she dosne't even know what her alice is !" said shouda "alright if you can go through the northern woods you can stay here" natsume said.


	3. Chapter 3

Third pov

Mikan,yuu and hotaru had set off to the northern woods while everyone was betting in the classroom if mikan would make it out of the Forest or not "do you think she's an alice?" asked ruka "not sure" natsume replied "Mmm" kumiko twicthed a bit and slowly opened her eyes "natsume?" she asked "l'm here" natsume said stroking her hair,kumiko got up from natsume's lap and leaned against him "l have to go ..." ruka said running the way to the northern woods "what's up with him?" natsume asked "hmm probably the animel's"kumiko said yawning...

~skipping to the next day cause l'm that awesome :)~

"so 3 once again she has returned ugh to the surprise of most of you.^.^ Mikan sakura is an alice" narumi said winking "WOW congratuilation'swe were worried about you" "was it scary?" "hey hey what kind of alice do you have?" "you're pretty awesome! you won agaisnt bear?" student's keept on asking mikan "ah but hotaru and yuu helped me alot" mikan said looking happy "i can't believe that there all over her besides who was it started saying she was a fake alice anyway?"asked shouda "that was you" koko said "okay everyone quite down please" narumi-sensei said " is the homeroom teacher for class B" mikan asked "oh you didn't know?" narumi-sensei said "hmm no then it looks like natsume and kumiko aren't here yet" narumi-sensei said stroking his chin "click" the door opened and in came a beat up natsume with a cat mask on and kumiko helping natsume "Natsume" ruka yelled looking worried natsume started walking with the help of kumiko and sat down on his seat "well everyone is here now so since mikan is new here l decide to make someone her partner since no body well volunteer l'll pick a random person" narumi-sensei said smiling "ho..hotaru?" mikan said eye's sparkling but was rejected by hotaru who looked away "the person that will be mikan's partner is Natsume hyuuga 3" narumi said smiling "WHATTTT" mikan scremed "just what is that new girl" "hey give me a brake what do you mean" "why dose natsume-sama have to" student's started complaining "like l care" natsume said through his mask "hey sakura what's your star rank?"asked shouda "Huh" mikan said in a depressing mode "oimygod this girl dosne't even know what star class is l cant believe such a cluless girl like you chose natsume as a partner" shouda said putting a hand on her hip and pointing the other at mikan "Star class is to judge the uses of our alice's levels and attitude,the are four levels which are indicated by the number of gold star's,starting from the top down 'triple' with three star's followed bu 'double' and 'single' most of the elementary divison ecive one or two star's" yuu explained "OH YUU! ISN'T THAT A TRIPLE THEN!?" yelled mikan pointing to yuu's star's "ah yeah there are only three people in 'triple' our class rep" anna said making yuu blush in embarrassment "oh imai too" yuu added "W..WHAT?" mikan said looking shocked "then what is natsume's" mikan asked "of course he's one of the two's only 'special' in the elementary division l've told you at he's a genius alice his worth is incomparable to your's,remember this don't care what method you used to control mr,narumi but we won't ever xaccept you"shouda said harshly mikan looked shocked "but l guessl'll look forward to finding out what your star level is." shouda said Then the door was opened and in came a teacher with a frog on his head " l shall start the lesson" the teacher said "Kumiko please come up the bored to answer this question" jino-sensei said kumiko slowly got up and walked to where the bored was, she held up the chalk and looked at the problem,she thought for a moment and wrote the answer "that is correct l expect nothing less from a special star" jino-sensei said a little proudly.

Kumiko pov

after l was praised by jino-sensei walked by shouda to see her whispering with one of the kids who could make things move l got back to my seat and listened soon a chicken was on the loud girl's head and stared singing l looked at jino-sensei and saw that he was not pleased after that a rubbish bin came near mikan and somehow it had landed on jino-sensei's head covering him in trash his ace was red and he yelled "class disruption,usage of alice during a lesson you've violated the school rules with an attitude you have new girl as l gather your star level has not been determined yet YOU ARE A 'NO-STAR" the loud girl went white as paper. SOON IT WAS TIME FOR THE DORMS~ Third pov mikan was then escorted to the attic aka her room "WA..WHAT IS THIS" mikan yelled not knowing the how school had heard this "this is a no star's room l suggest you clean it up and then come down for dinner" the mother robot said... Kumiko's pov l went into my room which was right next to natsume's l opened my walk in closet and went in l pulled out some black sweatpants,natsume's old dark blue shirt and a panda jacket leaving it not zipped l flicked the hood on which had panda ears (the jacket is all black with a panda's head which is the hood) and went picked out some black flip flop's l grabbed my dark purple phone (the Japaneses anime phone's) and shoved it into my pocket and walked out locking my door l went into natsume's room he had on a 56 number shirt on and some black pant's "ready?" l asked "let me get my phone" natsume said and went to grab it his phone was black with a wolf key Chang he walked back to me and we walked to the dinging room together we sat down and soon mother robot came and gave us our dinner our dinner had garlic bread,steak,chicken fruit wine and desert by the time we finished l was half asleep "come on hime let's go" natsume said "no" l said stubbornly and hold ed out my hands "carry me" l demanded natsume signed and princess carried me "WOW a princess carry" l heard from the loud girl l rested my head against natsume's chest and listened to him heart beat and soon felled asleep. Natsume pov l carried kumiko up the stair's and soon arrived in fron of her door when l remembered she installed a finger and voice scan "carp" l whispered l signed and walked to my room and opened the door with one hand walked to my huge bed l placed kumiko on it removing her shoes and jacket l placed the cover's on top and kissed her forehead, l walked to the other side of the bed nd slipped in "good night my hime" l whispered "good night neko-chan" hime whispered back l smiled and soon feel asleep.

THE NEXT DAY~ THE DODGE BALL GAME

Third pov

the sun shined in a dark room where two figure's laid,natsume had wrapped his arm around kumiko's waist as kumiko had her arms on natsume's chest "Mmm *yawn*" kumiko got up sitting on the bed she looked around she turned her head slightly and saw a sleeping natsume 'poke' 'twitch' 'poke' 'poke' "mmmm l'm up l'm up" natsume said sleepily "morning neko mind telling me why l'm here?" kumiko said cheekily "well...you ..yea ..umm you feel asleep and l didn't't have access to your room" natsume said bluntly "well i'm going to get dressed"kumiko said and went into natsume's closet kumiko often slept in natsume's room so half of her stuff was already there she got dressed and and started to brush her hair. SKIP~ "l'll join you're team"said yuu "ah! class rep" mikan asked "we..will also like to join" anna,nonoko and a bunch of other's said "ah what about you kumiko-chan?" mikan asked kumiko "humph l'm staying with natsume" kumiko said and walked away "okay hen the teams are decided let the games began" yelled a student sudden;y ruka's bunny had hopped out of his hands and started to jump to mikan "bunny!"ruka yelled chasing after the bunny and stepped on mikan's court "ah ruka-pyon!" mikan called out having a hand on his shoulder soon everyone on mikan's team surround him forcing hom to be on mikan's team the game soon started and one bu one on each team people got out soon all was left was mikan and natsume and kumiko mikan threw the ball and kumiko had caught it she then used her fire Alice and the ball was soon surround by a fire dragon kumiko threw it and it had hit mikan on the foot "Natsume's team wins" everyone soon everyone was talking and laughing together "hey lets play soccer next time" a guy from natsume group said to mikan...


End file.
